wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Цзи Огненная Лапа
| occupation = Horde representative of Pandaren | location = Wandering Isle; Orgrimmar | status = Alive | mentors = Master Shang Xi |фракция = Орда|сторона = Орда|пол = Мужской|раса = Пандарен|существо = Гуманоид|уровень = 90|персонаж = Монах|город = Оргриммар|деятельность = Представитель Пандарен в Орде|местоположение = Скитающийся остров; Оргриммар|статус = Жив|наставники = Мастер Шан Си|изображение =307992-ji-firepaw.jpg }} Цзи Огненная Лапа, последователь философского учения Хоцзинь, твердо убеждён, что бездействие самая большая несправедливость. Он считает почётным защищать дом и семью любой ценой. Дружелюбный, вспыльчивый и не глубокомыслящий, он всегда первым рвётся в бой. Цзи находит для себя привлекательным и практичным пребывание в Орде. Хотя это будет стоить ему слишком дорого, он решает нести знамя Орды, когда он покинет Скитающийся остров. После Скитающегося острова, Цзи можно найти как монаха тренера за пределами Кольца Доблести в Оргриммаре Долине Чести. Grunts Оргриммара, когда их спросили, где монах тренер, было прокомментировано, что Цзи наблюдает за боями на арене, и время от времени сам принимает участие. Сейчас, как и остальные лидеры Орды, является её верховным вождём и членом Совета. История Журнал путешествий Ли Ли Li Li was running after Shu to Wu-Song Village but she lost his trail. Ji was there and advised her to find him by a method of Huojin. Mists of Pandaria Цзы и Аиса Воспевающая Облака встретили пандарен учеников отправленных Мастером Шан Си в попытке вернуть духов четырёх стихий. После возвращения Хо , Цзы не смог разбудить Угоу до прихода учеников посланных Аисой. После этого Цзы отправился в Деревню Утреннего Ветра что бы решить проблему с Хозен. Когда духи стихий были возвращены, пандарены обнаружили, что боль Шен Дзен Су была занозой - Небесный Искатель . Цзы решил взорвать то, что осталось от Небесного Искателя, вызывая ссору с Аисой. В битве между Ордой и Альянсом затрагивающей территории пандарен, Цзы решил присоединиться к Орде любой ценой. Чтобы доказать свою лояльность, он воевал в кольце Валор против гронна, эттина и магнатавров для Гарроша Адского Крика .Wandering Isle storyline Осада Оргриммара Заключённого в Кор'крон и избитого до потери сознания, Цзи познее спасает Аиса Воспевающая Облака и вытаскивает из Оргриммара. Imprisoned by the Кор'крон and beaten unconscious, Ji is later rescued by Aysa Cloudsinger and taken out of Оргриммар War Crimes Ji survived and served as a liaison for the Horde and Taran Zhu during the trial of Garrosh Hellscream, such as directing the Horde leaders to an appropriate temple for a discussion of Garrosh's defender.War Crimes, chapter 2 Locations Quests * Quest:Ji of the Huojin * Quest:The Way of the Huojin * Quest:Kindling the Fire * Quest:Fanning the Flames * Quest:The Source of Our Livelihood * Quest:Rascals * Quest:Missing Mallet * Quest:Raucous Rousing * Quest:Not In the Face! * Quest:The Spirit and Body of Shen-zin Su * Quest:Morning Breeze Village * Quest:Rewritten Wisdoms * Quest:The Direct Solution * Quest:Do No Evil * Quest:Monkey Advisory Warning * Quest:Balanced Perspective * Quest:Passing Wisdom * Quest:The Suffering of Shen-zin Su * Quest:Bidden to Greatness * Quest:Evil from the Seas * Quest:Urgent News * Quest:Risking It All * Quest:The Healing of Shen-zin Su * Quest:A New Fate * Quest:Joining the Horde Quotes ;Greetings *Welcome! *I'm with you. *The time to act is always now. *The greatest virtue is the will to act. *It's good to see you! ;Annoyed *The Huojin have a way of dealing with people like you. *It involves fists. Controversy During Mists of Pandaria beta a forum post on the Mists of Pandaria Beta Feedback forum sought to highlight what some saw as a form of sexism. Ji Firepaw greeted female characters saying "Hello, friend! You're some kind of gorgeous, aren't you? I bet you can't keep the men off of you! Join me! You and I are going to be good friends!" To men, he instead says "Hello, friend! You've got a strong look to you! I bet you're all the rage with the ladies! Join me! You and I are going to be good friends!" This form was followed by a very long discussion.Why is Blizzard still OK with gender inequality in World of Warcraft? So this interaction was changed during beta. Ji now simply greets characters by saying, "You seem poised and ready. I can tell we are going to be good friends." Zarhym commented that "...Your feedback has been received. I don't think we need another 100+ pages of discussion about one line of quest text or this will end up being a very long beta."Ji Firepaw Part ...huh? A reference to the controversy was added a few patches later. When Ji and are both at Morning Breeze Village, he has this to say: :The amount of time she spends practicing seems excessive... but you can't deny the results. Her form is beautiful. : :I don't know what to say to her. Should I tell her she's gorgeous, or would she find that creepy? Maybe I could tell her I admire her poise - but then she might think I don't have any personality! Trivia *During the quests where Ji is provided as a companion, other players instead see the player being followed by a generic "Huojin Monk" with an altered model. This is presumably done to make the player feel special, as if it is only they who are followed by the Ji Firepaw while everyone else gets a random monk. This is also done for the Klaxxi Paragons in the Dread Wastes, where other players are accompanied by "Klaxxi Warriors". *Waiting for too long in Siege of Orgrimmar before attacking Kor'kron will cause them to execute Ji, after which Aysa will charge into them for revenge and get killed too. *Ji is voiced by Michael Hawley. *If the player uses the /hug emote while targeting Ji in Morning Breeze Village, he'll return the hug. Patch changes * * See also * References External links es:Ji Zarpa Abrasadora Category:Pandaren Category:Quest givers Category:Unique voices Category:The Wandering Isle NPCs Category:Orgrimmar NPCs Category:Siege of Orgrimmar NPCs